A New Life Always Lies Ahead
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: A Hurt/Comfort/Friendship story in which Violet tries helping Marcie deal with a divorce


A New Life Always Lies Ahead

Dear Mom, I miss you. I can't stop thinking about all the pressure you put on me as a toddler and how it would affect me. I hate you, I love you. Every night I lie awake in bed with mixed feelings about the day you left dad and I. You were my beginning, my ticket into this world and now..you no longer have custody over me because of an over pile of stress..but listen to me: no matter where you are or who you can't see...you'll always be my mom. My first mom. My mother...yours truly..your former daughter, Marceline Rebecca. XOX

The bespectacled girl sighed as she folded the letter and put it in the envelope. Her psychiatrist had suggested doing this during their last session to help ease the pain of her parents divorcing. Sure it was an easy way to deal with the sadness and sudden mood swings; but what Marcie needed was someone to express her emotions to and Patty was oblivious to knowing what a divorce was.

Violet walked to the mailbox, holding a picture in her hands. The picture was of her and her dad. It was ripped across the middle where her mother's picture was supposed to be. Violet sighed as many years ago-seven to be exact-, her parents divorced; leaving Violet devastated as for many years, she thought she was the problem when it was really her mom cheating on her dad. She needed to talk to someone, and she was on her way.

"Hi Violet..what're you doing here?" Marcie questioned, putting her letter in the mailbox. Violet shrugged and calmly responded, saying she had to talk to the bespectacled girl about a matter of importance. "Listen Bear Cub, remember all those years ago when I would look at you and see you as a little sister? Well, I want to know what's been troubling you this time" Violet continued as she and Marcie walked towards the brick wall.

Violet poked a very depressed Marcie on the shoulder once they reached the brick wall. "Listen, I know you've been having these mood swings and it scares me. What's troubling you?" Violet questioned. Marcie sighed in defeat. "Violet, my parents divorced a few weeks ago and I can't stop blaming myself for the divorce" Marcie reluctantly explained, making sure it was just her and Violet talking. "Oh..well when my parents divorced, we planned to see each other every few weeks" Violet reassured, unaware of the younger girl's next answer.

"Violet! That's the problem! My mom isn't allowed to see my dad and I" Marcie shouted, catching Charlie Brown's attention. "What's going on, girls?" He asked totally clueless. "Nothing" Violet lied, covering Marcie's mouth with her hand in a panic. "Oh. Okay, have fun talking" he sighed, walking off. Marcie soon turned a bright pink as Charlie Brown left; only snapping out of it a few seconds later.

Sighing, Marcie continued, "My mom is banned from coming in physical contact with kids and dad so we can't see her" Violet then handed Marcie a small notebook with a white cat on the cover. "It's a Divorce Diary. My old one is full of drawings I did of me and my parents when we were together" Violet told her friend. Marcie then realized what Violet was saying. "You think writing about my feelings will help me feel better? I'll never see my mom again!" the bespectacled girl explained, tears started forming in her light blue eyes.

Violet pulled Marcie in a hug, gave her a pencil and told her to write in the Divorce Diary one page a day. "Go on. Write about your feelings" Violet encouraged to the younger girl. "Okay Violet. Persistent, aren't we?" Marcie grumbled, the pencil softly scratching the paper on the first page with the date and her name.

"I'm glad to help" Violet smiled to Marcie gleefully. "How's it going?" the ten-year-old questioned calmly. "Good" Marcie responded zestfully, writing away. Violet walked away slowly, leaving Marcie alone to write about her feelings about the divorce. Before leaving, Violet smiled gleefully to Marcie who grinned excitedly. "Thanks for the Divorce Diary!" she yelled back.

Violet smiled to herself, pulling out a folded paper from her pocket and placing it with her other piece. "Perfect" She told herself, taping the two pieces together. Violet then looked at the mended paper. "If only divorces could be mended like this" she thought, knowing that she'd be helping Marcie cope with her new life without a mom for a while.


End file.
